


A Late Night

by classypartyninja (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Guitar, M/M, Music, exceedingly large amounts of fluff, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/classypartyninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dell is stuck outside with nothing but his guitar, a few beers, and an unexpected guest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpanishPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishPanda/gifts).



> I asked my bestie for a prompt and she gave me this. Please enjoy!

The soothing sounds of Dell's guitar strings suddenly flooded the entire outer area of his base. He'd been stuck with night watch, so he'd decided to play to pass the time. It was his favorite thing to do, right after math. But math was hard to do in the dim light coming from a metal lamp bolted to the wall. Besides, he hadn't played in a while.  
He paused his strumming to sit up and scoot farther back into his lawn chair, scratch at his un-helmeted head, and he decided against the beer sitting next to him for the time being. A sigh escaped the southerner, and Dell changed his mind about the beer. He took it into his living hand and tilted it back againt his lips. The brand was sweet, with an aftertaste of cinnamon, and it warmed him right up. When he put the bottle back on the dirt below him, he noticed the dead brush surrounding him moving. It must be an animal, his brain decided, as there was no wind.  
He stared at the dead and dying fauna for a good three minutes, before deciding that whatever it had been had moved on. So he settled back in, popped his ankles, then his fingers. And he played. When an hour had passed, he'd played three songs and finished his first drink. The man had just started his fourth song when the movement returned, and when he looked up, there was the Blu Pyro, scrambling to stand back up, kicking up dust and dirt. Dell nearly instantly pulled his rifle from its home in his duffel, and he aimed it square at the Pyro's chest. They weren't that far from eachother, just a few meters, and Dell cursed himself for being so off-gaurd.  
The Pyro, finally standing upright and less dusty, panted as he stared back at Dell. His flamethrower wasn't with him, though Dell noticed a box of rainbow sparklers in one of his suit pockets. His flare gun was holstered in his belt, and Dell couldnt see an axe anywhere. Why would one of the dealiest of his opposing team come anywhere near him without weapons if not to kill him? Pyro took a tiny step forward, and Dell cocked the rifle. "Any closer an' you'll lose yer head." His voice startled the Pyro, and he stopped dead in his tracks. There was more silence, but Dell remembred his duties and spoke again. "If you don't get yer ass outta here real quick, we'll hafta mail ya back to your base in pieces." The Firebug seemed very distraught at that, and shifted his head about. Dell noticed he kept facing his guitar, and he nearly thought that the Pyro had been listening to him, or wanted to, at least.  
The Pyro huffed, and sat down where he had been standing. Dell huffed right back, and took a step forward, looking as threatening as he could. "Out. Go on, get!" Was what he thought of to say, and an image of the Pyro as a dog flashed in his mind. The Pyro shook his masked head violently, and point at his guitar. Dell grumbled, and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what you expect me to do with that, but no." He stared down at the Firebug, who now made very slow movements. He looked down at the dirt and grass he sat on, and fiddled with his belt, as if he were shy. Dell couldn't help but lower his rifle, and he slowly sat back in his chair, watching the Pyro closely.  
A minute passed, and the Pyro didnt make any signs of leaving soon. So Dell grabbed his guitar, still watching, and started to play. Pyro immediately perked up, and crossed his legs. When Dell stopped in surprise, the Blu seemed almost confused, even going so far to tilt his head. The southerner strummed a few cords, and realized that the Pyro had just been listening to him. His lips curled into a small smile, and he started a new song. Then, time seemed to slip past them. Dell sang to some songs, and tapped his foot to others, and the Pyro sat quietly, clapping when a song ended and swaying too the music. It was when the sky was pink with the morning suns light that Dell realized he needed to get the Pyro to go to his own base. He stopped mid strum, and stood. "Listen, fella. You gotta go now, 'fore everyone else wakes up." The Blu stood, managing a few steps closer to Dell, and clapped his hands. His mask mumbled his words, but Dell barely made out a 'thank you'.  
And then the Pyro hugged him.  
Dell was too shocked to move right away. When he could, he surprised himself by hugging back. The Pyro pulled a few seconds later, bumped Dells forehead with the nozzle on his mask, and skipped off. When the firebug was out of sight, Dell rubbed his head, trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks and the tightness of the smile on his face.  
Maybe he should take nightwatch more often...


End file.
